Currently, there are machines to assemble the traditional wooden pallets made by transverse beams and battens that are nailed to each other. The Spanish patent P-9001274 relates to an automatic one way advance pallet nailing machine that includes the means to feed the wooden transverse beams and the wooden lath or batten strips to be nailed over the transverse elements, and also includes nail guns to effect the nailing action. This machine is also equipped with the means to switch the position or turn about the formed structures before feeding a new series of wooden strips over the opposite face of the structure and nail them to form a pallet.
This machine, besides being complex, since it requires the means to feed, nail, position, turning the structure around, etc, has the added inconvenient that has been designed for the assembly of wooden pallets, and therefore its structure cannot be used to assemble pallets made of cardboard longitudinal and transversal elements.